No Regrets
by scorpion22
Summary: Cameron contemplates her life with House as she waits for him to arrive to an important occasion. M for later chapters, Multiple points of view. I own nothing. Please read and review.


I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Cameron's POV…

"Has her water broke yet?" called Wilson as I was unloaded from the ambulance at Princeton Plainsboro teaching Hospital not hearing any answer as he grabbed my hand to run beside the gurney as they took me inside.

"No, but she's in labor…we can only make her comfortable while we wait for it to break…hopefully we don't have to break it for her" answered a nurse next to me, my eyes closing as the pain curled in my stomach, and opening my eyes, I watched the walls go passed part of me not believing that this was actually happening. I was in labor about to have our first child, but my ass of a husband was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is House? I need him" I gasped as the pain began to lesson my hand gripping James as he ran beside me. I felt so many things in that moment. Pain, anger, fear, but also happiness. Our child would be here soon, but every time I looked up to see House wasn't there, I felt anger because I might have to do this without him. I was going to have this baby and I would be all alone, it scared me even as it made me all the madder at the man I'd married.

"I don't know…he's not answering his phone, but I left him a message. Do you want me to try to find him?" exclaimed Wilson holding my hand still. I closed my eyes again then feeling as tears caused by all the emotions I was feeling built up in my eyes. He was going to miss the baby being born, I was going to do this alone, and opening my eyes again, I didn't know what to say as I looked at James.

"I don't want to do this alone, Wilson, I'm scared…I need him here. I want him here, but if I send you to find him, I'll be here all alone…maybe, you could wait until I'm in my own room then go for him…just in case" I whispered letting the tears stray as they fell down my cheeks. Wilson nodded at me with a smile. He stayed with me the whole time. I'd never been so grateful for him as I was in that moment. It seemed to take forever until I was in a room waiting for my water to break.

"I think I'll be okay now" I whispered accepting the cup of ice chips James gave me as I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything else.

"Go find him and tell him if he doesn't get his ass here before this baby is born, I will castrate him" I said making James laugh even as he nodded.

"Please hurry" I called as the door was closing behind him knowing if my water didn't break soon either they would break it for me or I'd be walking all around the hospital until it did, so laying there I gave myself over to my thoughts.

Those same thoughts began to wander, to replay my life up until that moment. I hadn't expected to fall in love with Greg House. I thought what I felt for him was just puppy love, but somehow, he snared me. He made me fall in love with him even if he was an ass. That love is what made me marry him though some will say its because of the baby about to be born, it isn't.

House can't exactly say the same. I was his dirty little secret until suddenly I wasn't. I know he married me because he thought he had to. Because I was pregnant, and he wanted to do the right thing. I don't care because I know he loves me even if he doesn't always show it. He is the man people see every day, but also another man only I get to see. I know that now and I'm glad I do. Because I wouldn't have cared if he married me. I would have been happy if we'd have carried on as we were for the rest of our lives. Maybe we should have been more careful, but as another pain ripped through me, I didn't think about that. All I knew was my child was about to be brought into this world and looking at the empty room around me, I cried. Because I was alone.

This wasn't how I'd pictured this moment. I'd always thought Greg would be here. That he'd hold my hand and say a few smartass comments as we brought our baby into the world, but no, I was in a room all by myself. I was eating ice chips and enduring the pain all on my own. I had this feeling deep down that I was going to have to do this all by myself and as my cries became heaping sobs that feeling didn't go away. My husband hadn't come home. He was god knows where and as the labor pains got closer together, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"This was the last place I expected to be" I thought as my hands gripped the sides of the bed concentrating on breathing. When I came to this hospital, I hadn't expected to date Greg House let alone marry him. I hadn't expected to be here now having his baby. And even if I had, I would have thought he'd be with me not somewhere with who knows who doing who knows what. I had another thought though as the pain reseeded. Even if I didn't plan it, I didn't regret it either.

I didn't have a one, I would do it all again, and with that thought I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling always hoping that Greg or Wilson with Greg on his heels would burst into the room. No one came though and sighing into another contraction, I heard the door open, but it was only a nurse coming to tell me they would start having me walk around if my water didn't break soon. I didn't respond choosing to simply breathe through the pain. I let my eyes travel from the ceiling to the door then and I was willing it to open again. Willing it to be him when it did, but still nothing happened. I kept asking myself over and over, if I had any regrets, and even as the door remained closed, it didn't change. I had none, no regrets, and as a nurse came helping me to get out of the bed then to pace the room, I only prayed House got here. I wanted him here. I needed her here. And I knew if House missed this moment, he'd never forgive himself. I wasn't so sure I could forgive him either.


End file.
